Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150708053156
Imperial Palace, Brougham Lucille II is sleeping soundly in her grand bedroom. Two floor high ceilings and windows make it a really open space. Suddenly, the sound of a chopper nearby is heard by her. Lucille grabs the scepter near her bed, then steps ouf of her bed, still dressed in her nightgown. Suddenly, she saw the shadows of mercenaries jump-roping into the window. They break into it, breaking the windows, and a few seconds later, there are about 8 mercenaries. Lucille can see the badge of the dreaded PRG on their shoulders. "Wait, what? I thought these people are... oh God." Calmly, she looks at the most intimidating solder among them. ''"Sir, no offense intended, but do you know how much these windows cost? It costs more than your average salary, I think," ''Lucille says, but secretly, she is assuming her battle stance. "Shut up," the mercenary said, pointing his AK-74 at Lucille. ''"We're taking you hostage; don't try anything funny!" "Well then, how about you put down your rifles and have a seat on the sofa. I'll brew the tea, then we can have a conversation, as most civilized people do," ''says Lucille, while walking towards the small bar. "STFU! Put your hands on your back, or else these thing will penetrate you," threatened the mercenary, aiming his AK-74 at her. Suddenly, she presses a button on her scepter, then a sword appeared from the button, effectively making it a small pike. She impales the mercenary on the neck, and he dies. She immediately uses the body as a shield against the flying projectiles. She drops the body, then immediately, she runs for her study table, where she grabs a small PDW. She blindfires into the mercenaries, killing one and shooting two in the legs, crippling them. Just as fast, she topples a big grandfather clock and lays prone, shooting again one of the crippled soldiers, ending his life. She runs again for the coffee table, but she was shot in one arm, and she was forced to drop her PDW. "Dammit! Oh wait, the bar! How come I never realized that," thought Lucille, who immediately runs for the bar, somehow avoiding the rain of bullets. Once she is at the bar, she grabbed a bottle of ''Putinka. Conveniently, she found a ligher and a piece of cloth. She improvises a Molotov cocktail, then after lighting it up, throws it at the mercenaries, burning two of them.'' "Down goes five; three to go," thought Lucille, as she ran for the small coffee table, toppling it over. As she topples it over, the mercenaries realizes they only have a few rounds. As they start firing slowly, she sprinted towards them. She avoided most of the rounds, and somehow deflects a few bullets with the tip of her scepter. She stabbed the mercenary in the throat, grabs his AK-74, then unloads its last bullet on another mercenary's head. The last mercenary fires his last round, which only managed to hit a part of her hair. "''Oh no... spare me, please," ''says the mercenary, who kneels down, then immediately throws his knife at Lucille. She avoided it, then she walked to the mercenary. "Well, sir, I said we could settle this with some negotiations. Sorry for this,"'' Lucille apologizes to the mercenary, then strikes the mercenary with the AK-74's butt, knocking him out. After that, Imperial Marines stormed the room, then takes the knocked-out mercenary hostage.'' "Sorry for the delay, Your Majesty; we had to fight our way through the palace," the Imperial Marine colonel ''apologizes at Lucille. "Your Majesty, this place is not safe; we have to bring you to a safe place. Oh, sorry, Your Majesty, never noticed you are slightly injured."' "It's okay; I didn't feel a thing when that bullet hit me in my arm," says Lucille, who is handed an assault rifle, then starts walking through the corridors, the corridors being littered by bodies of mercenaries and guards. Once they are at the rooftop, she boards the VTOL military plane, then flies away from the Imperial Palace. Plane "Sir, what is the situation?" Lucille asks at the colonel, while both of them are looking at a live satellite feed of Gallia. On the background, they hear several transmissions from several parts of the country. "This is Unit 863, we are being overwhelmed at the Uxbridge naval base, requesting immediate assistance, over." "This is Kingston National Air Base, we surrounded on all sides by mercenaries. Requesting air strike on these positions, over." "Your Majesty, the situation is quite bad. Based on the combined field reports, we might have about two million plus insurgents. They have also broken into our storages where some Centurion Mk 15 tanks are stored. Thankfully, we have sent tens of thousands of Imperial Marines into the remaining tank storage facilities. According to our estimations, they have stolen about 3,000 of our old Centurion''s, and about 1,600 of ''Challenger''s," ''explained the colonel to Lucille. "This is an emergency situation, sir. Please just call me Lucy, Your Majesty is a little too long, don't you think?" Lucille says to the colonel. "Sure, Your Maj-- I mean, madam-- oh, Lucy. Forgive me. Anyway, Chancellor Pierpont is on the line. He wants to talk to you," says the colonel, motioning towards the computer. "Thanks," says Lucille, who then sits on the chair. "Your Majesty, thank God you are safe! I'm in the underground bunkers underneath the mountain ranges; I heard things were quite messy over the Imperial Palace!" says the chancellor, who is clearly thankful that Lucille is safe. "Thank God you are safe too, Chancellor. Can you please recall our troops from the Coalition; it looks like we have our own war to fight." "As you wish, Your Majesty. I know we need everything we have to put down this revolution. Be safe on your travels, Your Majesty." "The same here, too. Be safe, sir," says Lucille, just before the connection ended. "What a great time for a revolution," Lucille thinks sarcastically. "Now I'll have to leave behind the cakes. Whatever, I also like those MRE's they give in the military, so the situation's not really that bad for me. As for Gallia herself... looks like we'll have to clean up this threat once and for all," Lucille continues to think, as they near the secret government bunker in the mountain regions...